


Stumbling To Heaven

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Mentions of Orgies, Multi, Sex Pollen, that you will have to use your imagination for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8764450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: If a potion increases the libido, might as well roll with it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kerithwyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerithwyn/gifts).



> You were absolutely right when I saw your letter, there is a sad lack of sex pollen fic. So let's fix that, shall we? ;)

"I think something bad happened."

"Define bad," Natasha replied in a bored tone, not even looking up from her cryptography book as Janet bounded into her dorm room.

"You know how there's always explosions in Pym's lab?"

"Yeah?" she replied, still sounding bored.

"Enchantress was last in there."

"Okay."

"And Tony was in there with that electricity thing, and Loki was studying anatomy, right?"

"Janet..." she began in a warning tone.

"Well, I walked in because I was going to mix some more perfume. All of them were having sex on the floor and were covered in the goop that the Enchantress was mixing."

Natasha put her book down and looked at her with an incredulous expression. "What?!"

"It gets better, though," Janet cried, hands curled into loose fists as she grinned maniacally and all but bounced on her toes in delight. "It's not actually _bad,_ come to think of it."

"I'm almost afraid to ask."

"They pulled me in! I thought it was going to be weird, but it totally wasn't. Amora still needs a new personality, but that thing she can do with her tongue that isn't talking? So wonderful. And Loki has _something_ to brag about," Janet declared, grinning conspiratorially.

"Janet, I feel like I shouldn't be hearing this..."

"Oh, no, you totally should. Because you see, I'm not sure if it's worn off yet."

Going very still, Natasha stared at her friend. Then at the door, which she just realized was locked. "What's going on?"

"I'm still horny. And you're so beautiful, so of course I thought of you right away."

"Scott has a crush on you..." Natasha said weakly as Janet advanced on her.

"Of course he does. And he's cute. We have the whole bug thing going. But he's rocking the robots and is on the schedule for another hour there. I totally intend on banging him next." She grinned at Natasha and sat down on the bed next to her. "Maybe Jessica, too. That belly shirt she has? Looks so hot on her."

Natasha licked her lips, looking at Janet with a little hesitation. "If it's some kind of twisted potion that Amora cooked up..."

"Harmless, Loki assured me. Amplifies the libido, though. I think she was going to try to dose Steve so he'll finally look past her creepy attitude and go out with her." Janet giggled. "C'mon, you know I've thought you were hot for _ages._ I just really, really, really wanna, and I think you wanna, too."

"Um..."

"I promise I'll still respect you in the morning. Or whenever this wears off. If I don't give myself another dose of this stuff, because holy cow, Natasha, I feel _amazing."_

Startled, Natasha burst out into laughter. "I was more worried that you weren't you because of this potion. But you definitely still sound like you."

"So... sexy times now?" Janet chirped, batting her eyelashes at Natasha playfully.

Putting the book aside, Natasha leaned in and kissed Janet. "Sexy times now."

Janet purred contentedly and deepened the kiss. "Mmm, me likey," she murmured against Natasha's mouth. "Such a great kisser."

"I have many talents," she replied sagely, pulling Janet down on top of her. "But you're the one dosed with a libido potion."

"Enchantress _has_ to be good for something, right?" Janet giggled, dropping a kiss onto Natasha's nose.

Her breath caught a little, and Natasha could feel her pulse flutter in her throat. "How exactly did you get the potion onto you?"

"I dunno if it was me going down on Loki or Amora going down on me. Or when we were rolling around on the floor with it all over the place." Janet pushed herself up on her hands and knees over Natasha's sprawled form and noticed her blown pupils. "Why?"

"I think the potion transfers on contact."

Janet _lit up_ as if she had been told that Enchantress was permanently going back to Asgard. "That's great!"

"Jan—"

"No, really! It's awesome. Because then you can feel as good as I do right now, and I feel absolutely fantastic. Even more than my normal fantastic!"

Before Natasha could say anything else, Janet kissed her. Natasha's mouth opened beneath hers, so Janet slid her tongue into Natasha's mouth as she tugged on the other woman's shirt. Untucking it from her jeans, Janet slid her palm along Natasha's ribcage and hummed contentedly. Janet lifted her head long enough to tug at Natasha's shirt, indicating that it should be taken off, and she grinned at the red bra beneath the shirt. It was silky soft with lace trim, and Janet ran her fingers over the fabric. "Pretty. It'll look prettier on the floor."

Natasha laughed at the ridiculous line and tossed her shirt to the floor, then unhooked her bra. "That is such a horrible line."

"Oh, come on, it got the bra off and got you laughing. I count it as a win."

She latched her mouth onto a breast, making Natasha gasp in pleasure. She wound one hand into Janet's hair, keeping her in place, and the other tugged at Janet's jacket. Without taking her mouth away, Janet struggled out of the jacket and her shirt, then undid the button and zipper of her pants. Natasha helped her push the offending clothing off, giggling and gasping at turns. Janet was in her own bra and panties, a black and yellow set she had designed herself, and she backed off from Natasha enough to pull off the rest of her clothes. Instead of going back to kiss her mouth or breasts, Janet instead dove straight between her legs.

Janet's natural level of enthusiasm was hard to match on an ordinary day, and this was far from an ordinary day. She licked into Natasha with reckless abandon, cupping her ass with both hands and tilting her hips for better access. Natasha gasped at the insistent contact, then started stroking her own breasts. Arching into Janet's mouth, Natasha let her eyes fall shut so that she could revel in the sensation. She so rarely let herself go, but Janet was safe. Janet was a friend, cared about her in multiple ways, and had never teased Natasha for the burst of tears at some of their movie marathons or being frightened of horror movies.

Letting go didn't come naturally, but felt really good. Janet's tongue curled into her, and then she shifted to slide a finger into her as she sucked on her clit. Natasha made a needy, whining noise, something she would have normally been ashamed to let anyone hear. That only made Janet giggle a little and start licking her clit in circles as she started to slide her finger in and out. It took considerable willpower not to squeeze her thighs to lock Janet in place, and Natasha felt her entire body tighten. "Please," she whimpered, eyes squeezed tight. "There. I'm gonna—"

Sliding another finger into her slick center, Janet responded by sucking on her clit again. That made Natasha moan, throaty and deep, hips bucking toward Janet's mouth. A little extra touch of her tongue, and then Natasha came with a long moan.

Giggling again, Janet got up to her knees and licked her fingers. She positioned herself over Natasha, trying to align herself so that their clits could rub together. "I saw this in a porno once," she said with a cheerful grin. "Always wanted to try it."

Finding it so ridiculous, Natasha laughed and covered her face with her hands. "Oh my God, Jan, what the hell?"

"C'mon, it looked hot, I'll bet it'll feel good."

Natasha reached up for Janet and pulled her down on top of her. "Maybe. But I wanna kiss you. I wanna touch you, making you come for me."

"Oh. Good idea, too."

Their kiss was playful but full of desire, lips and tongues and teeth nipping. Natasha rolled Janet beneath her, reaching down to finger her. Janet was already wet and sticky, a combination of her prior lovemaking and current desire. Natasha's fingers slid easily into her, thumb at Janet's clit, making her squeak wonderfully. Janet wriggled beneath Natasha, breath coming in gasps against her mouth. Natasha worked her quickly, breaking the kiss to breathe, mouthing Janet's jaw and neck. She was all but humping Janet's thigh as her hand moved, and Janet was stroking her back and neck as she moaned.

Janet's orgasm was a quiet little squeak, almost like a surprised sound that she tended to make, as if the pleasure cascading over her was a shock. Natasha smiled at her indulgently, her heart pounding in her chest, need building in her groin again. She slid her body up, leaving a slick smear on Janet's thigh, and tried to rub her clit against Janet's. "We're gonna need to practice this, I think," she gasped, not quite getting the angle right.

She grabbed Natasha's pillow and tried to wedge it underneath her hips. That changed the angle enough that the two women could rock and rub against each other, slowly at first, then faster as their pleasure mounted. Janet reached up to grasp one of Natasha's breasts, the other on her hip. Natasha had one hand on the bed, bracing her weight, and the other was grasping Janet's hip to urge her on faster. "Oh, fuck," Janet whimpered.

"Yes, exactly," Natasha managed to reply, trying to move even faster. "So close..."

Natasha came first, and slowed down as she rode her high. Janet wasn't having that, and pushed against Natasha to have her pick up speed. "Finish me off, woman," Janet demanded.

There wasn't a coherent reply, only another long moan and a shiver. Natasha did pick up speed a little, hissing at the oversensitivity. Janet made a choking sound, then her startled-sounding squeak as her hips bucked erratically.

Collapsing into a sprawled heap on top of Janet, Natasha tucked her face into Janet's neck and breathed deeply. "You smell good," she mumbled.

"I smell like sweat and sex."

"Yeah. Good."

Janet laughed again, shaking her head wearily. "You're such a sap. I'm glad no one else gets to see this side of you."

"Me, too, actually."

Heaving a gusty sigh, Janet wrapped her arms around Natasha. "I'mma rest a bit. Then go stalk Scott and jump his bones. How 'bout you?"

"Not planning to join you, that's what?"

"Calling on Loki or Bucky? Or both?" Janet asked, sounding almost hopeful.

"You never get tired of trying to set me up on dates, do you?"

"Nope. 'Cause I want you to give me all the dirty details. And act them out with me." Now she definitely sounded hopeful.

Natasha smiled against her shoulder and nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

"Yay!" Janet chirped happily. "Sleep now, more sex later."

"Sounds like heaven," Natasha murmured, meaning it.

The End


End file.
